holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Konzentrationslager, Liste der NS-…
listing-of-concentration-camps - https://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/full-listing-of-concentration-camps#germ https://www.jewishgen.org/ForgottenCamps Maintained by Vincent Châtel Germany Buchenwald/Dora-Mittelbau Note: Dora-Mittelbau was the cover name of the subcamp situated at Salza/Thuringe. When Dora became an independent camp in 1943, it had its own subcamp at Ellrich. Ellrich was known as one of the worst external kommando. * Abterode (BMW Eisenach) * Adorf * Allendorf (Gmbh zur Verwertung chem. Erzeugnisse) * Altenburg (HASAG) * Annaburg (Siebel-Flugzeugwerke) * Arnstadt (Poltewerke - aircraft engines) * Artern * Arolsen (SS officer school) * Ascherleben (Junker) * Baalberg * Bad Berja * Bad Handersheim (Bruns Apparatebau Gmbh) * Bad Godesberg * Bad Salzungen * Ballenstadt * Baubrigade I-X * Bensberg (Napola Bensberg) * Berga am Elster * Berlstedt (Deutsche Erd- und Steinwerke Dest) * Bernburg (Schacht Plömnitz-Solvay) * Billroda (Schacht Burggraf Billroda) * Birkhan-motzlich * Bischofferode * Blankenburg (Organisation Todt) * Blankenheim (sand) * Bleicherode * Bochum (Eisen- und Huttenwerke AG) * Bochum (Guszstahl Fabrikat. AG) * Bodtenberg * Böhlen (Brabag Braunkohlen- Benzin AG) * Braunschweig (SS-Junkerschule) * Buttelstedt (Fa. Schlosser) * Clus * Colditz (Hasag) * Crawinkel * Coblence- "rebstock" * Cologne (for the mayor) * Cologne (Wagonfab. Köln-Deutz) * Cologne (Messegelände) * Dernau (Fa. Gollnow Sohn) * Dessau (Junker) * Dessau (Dessauer Waggonfabrik) * Dornburg * Dortmund (Dortmund - Hoerder - Hutten - Verein AG) * Duderstadt (Polte-Werke) * Dusseldorf (Rheinmatall-Borsig AG - 2 kommandos) * Dusseldorf (déminage) * Dusseldorf (Dess) * Eisenach (BMW) * Elsnig (Wasag - Westfälisch- Anhaltische Sprengstoff AG) * Ellrich * Eschenhausen (SS-kommando Hecht) * Escherhausen * Essen (Krupp) * Essen (Dest) * Floeszberg (Hasag) * Freitheit-Osterode * Gandersheim * Gelsenkirchen (Gelsenberg Benzin AG) * Giessen (Sanität-Ersatz und Ausbildungabteilung) * Gleina-"willy" * Goettingen (SS cavalry school) * Goslar * Grasleben-"gazelle" * Grosswerther * Gunzerode * Hadmersleben * Halberstadt * Halberstadt-zwieberge * Hardehausen * Hasserode (Mech. Ind. Wernigwerke) * Harzungen (Wirtschaftsforschungs- geselschaft WIFI) * Herzberg/Elster (Hasag) * Hessich-Lichtenau (Munition factory) * Hinzert (Special SS camp with 23 kommandos) * Hohlstedt * Holzen * Ilfeld * Ilsenburg * Jena * Kassel * Kelbra * Klein bodungen * Klein bischofferode * Klein niedergerba * Kleinnoshersleben "ago" * Köln fordwerke * Köln hansestadt * Köln westwagen * Kranichfeld (2 kommandos) * Langensalsa (Junker) * Langenstein (2 kommandos, 1 for the "Organisation Todt") * Lauenberg "Laura" * Lehensten "Laura" * Leimbach * Leipzig (Hasag) * Leipzig Lindenthal * Leipzig Markkleeberg * Leipzig Sconau * Leopoldshall (Junker) * Lippstadt (Eisen- und Metallwerke AG) * Lohausen (déminage) * Luetzkendorf (Wintershall AG) * Magdeburg (Braunkohlen und Benzin Brabag) * Magdeburg (Polte-Werke) * Markkleeberg (Junker) * Merseburg * Meuselwitz (Hasag) * Muhlhausen "Martha" * Neustadt (kabel- und Leitungswerke AG) * Niederorshel (Langenwerke AG) * Niedersachswerfen (Ammoniakwerke GmbH) * Nordhausen (Schidt) * Nordhausen (Fliegerhorst-Komandantur) * Nordhausen (Mittelbau II of B II Mittelwerke GmbH) * Nuxei * Oberndorf (L. Muna aircraft munitions) * Ohrdruf (railroad construction) * Oschersleben "Ago" * Osterode (Mech. Ind. fa C Heder) * Osterhagen * * Penig (Gehrt) * Plomnitz * Quedlinburg (Fleigerhorst) * Quedlindburg (Fa Heerbrandt) * Raguhn * Rehmsdorf "Willy" * Roemhild * Rossla * Rothenburg (Fa Mansfeld AG) * Rottleberode (Thyrawerke) * Saalfeld Oertelsbruch * Salza-Thuringe (production of V flying bombs - see note) * Sangerhausen * Schlieben (Hasag) * Schoenau (ATG Maschinebau GmbH) * Schönbeck (Hasag) * Schwalbe V * Schwerte * Sennelager (Panzerausbildungsregiment) * Soemerda (Fa Rheinmetall) * Sollstedt * Sonneberg (Tandradbedrijf C.G. Rheinhardt) * Stassfurt (construction of an underground factory for C.G. Rheinhardt) * Stutzpunkt Sauerland 1 * Suhl * Tannenwald * Tanndora (Paper factory) * Taucha (Hasag) * Thekla (Erla-Werke) * Tonndorf (bauleitung Waffen SS) * Torgau (munitions) * Trautenstein * Troeglits (Brabag) * Unna * Walkenried-Wolfleben (Constructions) * Wansleben (Fa C. Mansfeld) * Wansleben "Wilhelm" * Wansleben "Biber II" * Werferlingen (Constructions) * Weimar-Fischtenhain * Weimar (Rautalwerke GmbH) * Wernigerode (Junker) * Westeregeln * Wewelsburg (Guszstahlwerke) * Wickerode * Wieda * Witten-Annen (Ig. Farbenindustrie) * Woebbelin * Wolfen * Wuppertal * Zeitz "Willy" * Zella Mehlis * Zorbig Dachau * Allach (Org. Todt) * Allach/Karsfeld/Moosach (org. Todt) * Allach-Rothwaige (Org. Todt) * Allersdorf-Liebhof * Ampersmoching * Asbach-Baumenheim (Messerschmitt) * Aibing (NEU) * Aufkrich-Kaufbeuren (Dornier) * Augustenfeld-Pollnhof * Augsburg (Messerschmitt) * * Augsburg-Haunstetten * Augsburg-Pfersee (Messerschmitt) * Bad Ischl * Bad Ischl Saint Wolfgang * Bad Tolz * Baubrigade XIII * Bayernsoien * Bayrishezell * Bichl * Birgsau-Oberstdorf * Blainach (BMW) * Brunigsau * Burgau (Messerchmitt) * Burghausen * Burgkirchen * Donauworth * Durach-Kottern (Messerschmitt) * Eching (Org. Todt) * Ellwagen * Emmerting-Gendorf * Eschelbach * Feistenau * Feldafing * Fischbachau * Fischen (Messerschmitt) * Fischhorn/Bruck * Freising * * Friedolfing * Friedrischaffen * Fulpmes * * Fussen-Plansee * Gablingen (Messerschmitt) * Garmisch-Partenkirchen * Germering-Neuaubing * Gmund * Grimolsried-Mitteneuf-Nach (Org. Todt) * Halfing * Hallein * * Hausham-Vordereckard * Heidenhaim * Heppenhaim * Horgau-Pfersee (Messerschmitt) * Ingoldstadt * Innsbruck * * Itter * Karlsfeld (Org. Todt) * Kaufbeuren (BMW) * Kaufering (Org Todt/Messerschmitt/Dornier) * Kaufering Erpfting ** Hurlach ** Landsberg ** Lechfeld ** Mittel-Neufnach ** Riederloh ** Schwabbeg ** Schwabmunchen ** Turkenfald ** Turkheim ** Utting * Kempten-Kotern * Konigsee * Krucklhalm * Landshut-Bayern (Org. Todt) * Lauingen (Messerschmitt) * Liebhof * Lind * Lochau * Lochhausen (BMW) * Lohof * Markt Schwabben * Moosach (Org. Todt/BMW/Messerschmitt) * Moschendorf-Hof * Muldorf (Org. Todt) * Muldorf Ampfing-Waldlager V et VI ** Mettenheim ** Obertaufkirchen * Munchen * Munchen Friedman * Munchen Riem (Org. Todt) * Munchen Schwabing * Munchen Sendling * Neuburg Donau * Neufahrn * Neustift * Nuremberg * Oberdorf * Oberfohring * Ottobrunn * Oetztal * Passau * Puchheim * Radolfzell * Rohrdorf-Thansau * Rosenheim * Rothschwaige-Augustenfeld (Org. Todt) * St. Gilden/Wolgansee * St. Lambrecht * Salzburg * Salzweg * Sandhoffen * Saulgau * Schlachters-Sigmarszell * Schleissheim * Seehausen-Uffing * Spitzingsee * Steinhoring * Stephanskirchen (BMW) * Strobl * Sudelfeld * Traustein * Trotsberg (BMW) * Trutskirch-Tutzing (Dornier) * Uerberlingen * Ulm * * Unterschleissheim * Valepp * Vulpmes * Weidach * Weilheim * Weissensee * Wicking * Wolfratshausen * Wolfratshausen Gelting * Wurach-Wolhof * Zangberg Esterwegen In 1941, this camp became dependent from Neuengamme. * Frieoythe/Kloppenburg Flossenburg * Altenhammer * Annaberg * Ansbach * Aue (Sachsen) * Bayreuth * Beneschau * Bozicany * Brüx * Chemnitz * Dresden * Eisenberg * Erbendorf * Falkenau * Flöha * Forrenbach * Freiberg * Ganacker * Giebelstadt * Grafenreuth * Graslitz * Gröditz * Gundelsdorf * Hainichen * Happurg * Heidenau * Helmbrechts * Hersbruck * Hertine * Hof * Hohenstein-Ernstthal * Holleischen * Holyson * Hradischko * Hubmersberg-Hohenstadt * Janowitz * Jezeri * Johanngeorgenstadt * Jungfern-Breschan * Kaaden-Kadan * Kamenicky-Senow * Kirchham * Knellendorf * Koningstein * Krondorf * Leitmeritz * Lengenfeld * Lobositz * Mehltheuer * Meissen * Mittweida * Moickethal-Zatschke * Moschendorf * Mülsen- St. Michel * Munchberg * Neu Rohlau * Nossen * Nuremberg * Obertraubling * Oederan * Olbramowitz * Pilsen * Plattling * Plauen * Pocking * Porschdorf * Poschetzau * Pottenstein * Praha * Rathen * Rathmanndorf * Rabstein * Regensburg * Reuth * Rochlitz * Saal/Donau * Schlackenwerth * Schönheide * Seifhennersdorf * Siegmar-Schönau * Stein-Schönau * St. Georgenthal * St. Oetzen * Stulln * Theresienstadt * Venusberg * Wilischthal * Witten-Annen * Wolkenburg * Würzburg * Zatschke * Zschachwitz * Zschopau * Zwickau * Zwodau Neuengamme * Ahlem-Hannover * Altgarga * Altegarde-Elbe * Aumund * Aurich-Engerhafe * Bad Sassendorf * Barkhausen * Barskamp * Baubrigade I, II, V et XI * Beendorf-Helmstedt * Bergstedt * Blummenthal * Boizenburg * Braunschweig (plusieurs kommandos) * Bremme-Farbe * Bremme- Osterort-Reisport * Bremme-Schutzenhof * Bremme- Vegesack-aumund * Bremme-weser * Brink-hannover * Brunswick-Busing * Dalum * Dreutte * Engerhafe * Fallersleben-Laagberg * Farge * Fidelstedt * Finkenwerder * Fludwigslust * Fulsbuttel * Geilenberg * Glassau-bei-Sarau * Goslar * Gross-Fullen * Gross- Hesepe * Hamburg (plusieurs kommandos) * Hausberge-Porta * Helmstadt * Hidelsheim * Horneburg * Howachts-Lütjenburg * Kaltenkirch-Heinkaten * Kiel * Ladelund * Langenhagen-Hannover * Langenhorn-Hamburg * Laasberg * Ladelung * Lengerich * Lerbeck * Limmer-Hannover * Linden (Mülhenberg-Hannover) * Lübberstadt * Lujtenberg * Meppen * Minden * Misburg-Hannover * Mölln * Neesen * Neugraben * Neuhof * Neuland-Bremen * Neunkirchen * Neustadt * Nutzen * Ohldorf * Osnabruck * Osterort (Bremen-Riespot) * Poppenbüttel-Sasen * Porta-Westfalica - note: 2 kommandos * Salzwedel * Sandbostel * Sasel * Salzgitter * Schandelah * Schützenhof-Bremen * Schwessing-Husum * Sollstadt * Spaldingstrasse * Steinwerder * Stöcken-Hannover * Stuklenwert * Tiefstak * Uelzen * Veleen * Veerssen - note: 2 kommandos * Vegesack-Aumun - Bremen * Verden-Aller * Wandsbeck * Watenstedt-Drütte-Salzgitter * Wedel * Wilhemsburg-Hamburg * Wilhemshaven * Wittenberge * Wolfsburg * Wöbbelin-Ludwigslust Ravensbruck * Abteroda * Ansbach * Barth/Ostee (Heinkel) * Belzig * Berlin-Oberschöneweide * Berlin-Schönefeld (Heikel) * Borkheid * Bruckentin * Comthurey * Dabelow * Eberswalde * Feldberg * Fürstenberg (Siemens) * Hennigsdorf * Herzebrück * Hohenlychen * Karlshagen * Klutzow-Stargard * Köningsberg-Neumark * Malchow * Neubrandenburg (Siemens) * Neustadt/Glene * Peenemünde * Prenzlau * Rechlin * Retzow * Rostock-Marienhe (Heinkel) * Stargard * Steinhoring * Schwarzenforst * Uckermark * Velten Sachsenhausen (click here for more information about this camp) * Bad Saarow * Baubrigade I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI et XII * Beerfelde * Berga * Berlin ** Babelsberg ** Falkensee ** Helensee (Demag) ** Hennigsdorf (AEG) ** Koepenig ** Lichterfelde ** Lichtenrade ** Reinickendorf (Argus) ** Siemens Stadt ** Tegel ** Wilmersdorf * Biesenthal * Bornicke * Brandenburg/havel * Dammsmuhle-Schonwalde * Debno-Neudamm * Doberitz * Drogen-Niedorf * Falkenhagen-Furstenwalde * Falkensee * Frieoythe/Kloppenburg * Heinkel * Genshagen * Glau-Trebbin * Gross-Rosen * Hohenlychen * Karlsruhe * Klinker * Kl. machnow * Kolpin * Konigswusterhause (Krupp) * Küstrin * Lieberose * Lubben * Muggelheim * Neubrandenburg (Hamburg) * Neustrelitz * Oranienburg * Politz * Prettin * Rathenow * Ravensbruck (jusqu'en 1939) * Riga * Senftenberg/Schwarzweide * Storkow * Stuttgart * Treuenbrietzen * Werde * Wewelsburg * Wittenberg (Arado) Austria Mauthausen (Check the "official" homepage of the Mauthausen Memorial for detailed information as well as the Jewish Virtual Library materials.) * Amstetten * Amstetten (women) * Aflenz * Redl-Zipf (code name Schlier) * Bachmanning * Bretstein * Dippoldsau * Ebensee * Ebelsberg (subcommando of Linz III) * Eisenerz * Enns * Florisdorf (=Wien-Florisdorf and Wien-Jedlesee) * Grein * Grossramming * Gunskirchen * Gusen I, II (St. Georgen), III (Lungitz) * (Hartheim) not a subcamp of Mauthausen Mauthausen, but many inmates of Mauthausen and Dachau had been gassed in Hartheim. * Hinterbrühl * Hirtenberg * Klagenfurt * Kleinmünchen (subcommando of Linz III) * Leibnitz * Lind * Lenzing * Linz I, II, III * Loibl- Pass Nord * Loibl- Pass Süd (ex-Yugoslavia) * Melk * Mittersill * Passau I - Waldwerke * Passau II * Peggau * Schiff * Schloss Lind * St. Agyd * St. Lambrecht * St. Valentin * Steyr * Ternberg * Vöcklabrück=Wagrain * Wels * Wien Afa- Werke * Wien Saurer-Werke * Wien-Schwechat * Wien Schönbrunn * Wiener Neudorf * Wiener Neustadt * Zeltlager Czechoslovakia Theresienstadt * Bohusovice * Kopisti * Litomerice-Radobylberg * Litomerice * Lovosice (Sputh factory and an oil factory) * Nestemice * Terezin (Plavy mill) * Usti (Schicht factory) * Zalhostice * Kratzau / Chrastava (subcamp of Gross-Rosen - Rogoznica, Poland) France Natzweiler-Struthof * Asbach * Auerbach-Bensheim * Baden-Baden * Bad-Oppenau * Balingen ** Bisingen ** Dautmergen ** Dortmettingen ** Erzingen ** Frommern ** Schomberg ** Schorzingen ** Wuste ** Zepfenhan * Bernhausen * Bingau * Bischofsheim * * Calw * Cernay * Cochem * Cochem Treis * Colmar * Darmstadt * Daudenzell * Dautmergen * Donauwiese * Echterdingen * Ellwangen * Ensingen * Fracfort/Main (Adler ) * Frommern * Geisenheim (Krupp) * Geislingen * Goben * Gross-Sachesenheim * Guttenbach * Hailfingen * Haslach * Heilbronn * Heppenheim * Hessenthal * Iffezheim * Iffezheim - Baden Oos-Sandweiller * Kaisheim * Kochem * Kochemdorf * Leonberg * Longwy-Thiel: "Very few people ever heard of the Thiel-Longwy concentration camp in north-eastern France, Alsace, close to Luxembourg, and the ex-Maginot line. Four kilometers inside the Chantier de Fer in Thiel was a V2 rocket factory. The camp was four kilometers outside the city, close the ex-German border. Five hundred Hungarian machinists brought in from Auschwitz-Birkenau worked in the factory. The camp was functional between May-October 1944. After 16 kilometers of march, eight hours of work, the prisoners had to carry heavy rocks for about half of a mile, with the only purpose to further deplete their "elan de vivre.' The insufficient calories provided for that amount of work killed many prisoners. From Thiel, in October 1944 the prisoners were in the last minute from Thiel to Kochendorf, Germany. While the train passed above, US Sherman tanks entered the camp below, only a few kilometers away. Atthe same time the US Army also liberated the Strutthoff camp." (Thanks to George Liebermann for these informations) * Mannheim * Metz * Mosbach * Neckarelz I et II * Neckarelz Bad Rappenau * Neckargerach * Neckargartach-Heilbronn * Neckargerach Unterschwarsach * Neunkirchen * Oberehnheim-Obernai * Obrigheim * Peltre * Plattenwald * Rothau * Saint-Die * Sainte Marie aux Mines * Sanhofen (Daimler-Benz) * Sandweier * Schirmeck * Schönberg * Schörzingen * Schwabisch-Hall * Spaichingen * Tailfingen * Urbes Wesserling * Vaihingen-Enz * Vainhingen/Unterriechinegn * Wasserralfingen * Weckrieden * Wasserling * Zuffenhause (Heinkel) Poland Note: the German names of the camps are followed by the actual Polish names. Auschwitz - Birkenau (Oswiecim - Brzezinka) * Altdorf / Stara Wies * Althammer / Stara Kusnia * Babice * Bauzug * Beruna * Bismarckhütte / Chorzow-Battory * Blechhammer / Slawiecice * Bobrek / Oscwiecim * Budy * Brunn / Brono * Charlottengrubbe / Rydultowy * Chelmek / Chelmek-Paprotnik * Chorzow * Chrzanow * Czernica * Ernforst * Ernfort-Slawecice * Eintrachthutte / Swietochlowice * Freudenthal / Bruntal * Furstengrabe / Lawski * Gleiwitz I, II, II, IV / Gliwice * Golleschau / Goleszow * Gunthergrubbe / ledziny * Harmeze * Hindenburg / Zabrze * Hubertushutte-Hohenlinde / Lagiewniki * Janigagrube-Hoffnung / Libiaz * Jawichowitz * Kobio / Kobior * Lagischa / Lagisza * Laurahutte / Siemianowice * Lepziny-Lawki * Lesslau-Wloclawek * Libiaz-Maly * Lukow * Monowitz / Monowice * Myslowice * Neu Dachs / Jaworzno * Neustadt / Prudnik * Sosnowitz I et II / Sosnowiec * Trezbinia * Tscechwitz / Czechwiece * Harmeze * Plawy * Rajsko * Rybnik * Rydultowy * Siemiennowice * Wloklawek-lesslan * Zasole * Zittau Belzec * Izbica: Historians consider Izbica a "Holding camp for Belzec. A few hundred Jews from the towns of Furth,Nurnberg and nearby Jewish communities were on March 22, 1942 deported to Izbica. Many died or were murdered in Izbica, many more were shipped to Belzec. (Thanks to Willie Glaser for these informations) Gross-Rosen (Rogoznica) * Aslau * Bad Warmbrunn / Cieplice * Bautzen * Berndorf / Bernartice * Blechhammer * Bolkenhain * Breslau - Wroclaw * Brief / Brzeg * Brunnlitz / Bruenec * Brusay / Brzezowa * Bunzlau / Boleslawiec * Bunzlau-Rauscha * Christianstadt * Dornhau * Dyhernfurth * Erlenbush * Eule * Faulbruk * Gabersdorf * Gassen * Cellenau * Falkenberg * Frierland * Fürstenstein * Gebhardsdorf * Gorlitz * Graben * Granefort * Grulich * Grunsberg * Gruschwitz / Kruswica * Halbstadt / Mezimesti * Hartmanndorf * Hirschberg / Jelenia Gara * Buchwald Höhenwöse * Hohenelbe / Wrszlabi * Kamenz * Kaltwasser * Kittlitztrebben / Kotlicki Trebin * Kursbach Grunthal * Landeshut / Kamienogora * Langenblielau / Lielawa * Larche Ludwigsdorf * Lehmwasser * Leszno Lissa * Mahrisch * Marzbachtal * Marzdorf * Mittelsteine * Neisse-Neusalz Oder / Nova Sol * Niesky * Niesky Klein * Niesky Wittischenau * Radisch * Oberalsstadt * Oberwustegiersdorf * Parschnitz / Porici * Peterswaldau * Prausnitz / Prusnica * Rauscha * Reichenau / Risznow * Reichenau Reichenberg Liberal * Reichenau Reichenbach * Schmiedenberg * Seuferwassergraben * Schotterwok * Striegau * Tannhausen * Waldenburg * Weiswasser * Wolsberg * Wustegierdorf / Giercze Puste * Wustegierdorf Station * Wusteweltersdorf * Zittau Maidanek * Budzyn * Hrubieszow * Lublin Stutthof (Sztutowo) * Bocion * Bromberg * Chorabie * Cieszyny * Danzig-Burggraben / Kokokszki * Danzig-Neufahrwasser * Danzigerwerf / Gdansk * Dzimianen * Elbing * Elblag (Org. Todt) * Elblag (Schinau) * Police / Szczecin * Gdynia * Gerdenau * Graudenz * Greendorf * Grodno * Gutowo * Gwisdyn * Heiligenbeil * Jessu * Kokoschken * Kolkau * Krzemieniewo * Lauenburg * Malken Mierzynek * Nawitz * Niskie * Obrzycko * Prault * Rosenberg / Brodnica * Scherokopas * Schiffenbeil * Serappen * Sophienwalde * Slipsk * Starorod * Pruszcz * Brusy * Torun (AEG, Org. Todt) Belgium * Breendonck (no sub-camp known) Estonia * Vivara Finland * Kangasjarvi * Koveri Holland * Amersfoort * Ommen * Vught (12 sub-camps and external kommandos) * Westerbork (transit camp) Italy * Bolzano * Fossoli * Risiera di San Sabba (no sub-camp known) Latvia * Riga * Riga-Kaiserwald * Dundaga * Eleje-Meitenes * Jungfernhof * Lenta * Spilwe Lithuania * Kaunas * Aleksotaskowno * Palemonas * Pravieniskès * Volary Norway * Baerum * Berg * Bredtvet * Falstadt * Tromsdalen * Ulven Russia The real number of concentration and extermination camps established in occupied Soviet Union by the Nazies is unknown. The following list contains the name of the major camps. Some of these camps were under Romanian control; e.g. Akmétchetka or Bogdanovka where 54,000 were executed between December 21th and December 31th, 1941 * Akmétchetka * Balanowka * Bar * Bisjumujsje * Bogdanovka * "Citadelle" (real name unknown. camp was located near Lvov. Thousands of Russian POWs were killed in this camp) * Czwartaki * Daugavpils * Domanievka * Edineti * Kielbasin (or Kelbassino) * Khorol * Klooga * Lemberg * Mezjapark * Ponary * Rawa-Russkaja * Salapils * Strazdumujsje * Yanowski * Vertugen (for all these camps, no sub-camp known) Yugoslavia * Banjica * Brocice * Chabatz * Danica * Dakovo * Gornja reka * Gradiska * Jadovno * Jasenovac * Jastrebarsko * Kragujevac * Krapje * Kruscica * Lepoglava * Loborgrad * Sajmite * Sisak * Slano * Slavonska-Pozega * Stara-Gradiska * Tasmajdan * Zemun